1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector with a cam actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Central Process Unit (CPU) sockets are widely used in personal computer systems to electrically connect CPU with Printed Circuit Board (PCB), such CPU socket is disclosed in “BGA Socket: a dendritic solution” (P460-P466,1996 IEEE 46.sup.th Electronic Components & Technology Conference). Generally, CPU socket is manufactured to have a cam actuator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,941, 6,254,415, 6,280,224, 6,296,507 and 6,338,640 all disclose conventional cam actuators used in CPU sockets.
China Pat. Issue No. 2559117Y issued to Foxconn discloses a CPU socket with a cam actuator which comprises an insulative base, a cover, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the base, a cam actuator, a protecting mechanism and a washer. The cover is slidably mounted on the base. The actuator can actuate the cover to slide along the base. The protecting mechanism comprises a cover plate retained in the cover, and a base plate received in the base. The cover plate and the base plate respectively comprise a pair of guiding blocks, and a pair of guiding slots movably receiving the guiding blocks. When the actuator actuates the cover to slide along the base, the protecting mechanism prevents or minimizes rotation between the cover plate and the base plate.
Generally, the cam actuator comprises four cylindrical portions formed one on the other. The cylindrical portions progressively decrease in diameter from top to bottom. During molding of the cam actuator, the diameter of the cylindrical portion is bigger, the flow of the raw materials in the die is easier. Then, the life of the die core will extend. However, a disadvantage appears with the diameters' growth, that is, the torsion of the socket is also increased which is difficult to operate.
An improved CPU socket that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.